


Who's Your Daddy? PT2

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: **Daddy Issues** [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole Hank, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Development Of Deeper Feelings, M/M, Miscommunication, Sassy Connor, Stubborn But Loveable Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: He knows that the more he delves into Connor's feelings, especially the ones pertaining to him, he'll get effected too.  Emotions always screw everything up. That's why he never lets himself get too involved....





	Who's Your Daddy? PT2

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to be a series at first, but it got such a good response I thought why not ^_^

“It looks nice love.” Kamski lies, he and Connor looking at some ugly painting the kid picked out as a gift for them finally moving in together.

 

Hank himself would have told the truth, but Kamski is a charmer. If it can keep a smile on the face of their favorite android the millionaire will lie all day.

 

_Guess chicks and guys like that shit, the oblivious ones that is. Why anyone would rather have a guy that lies to keep them pleased over one who will tell the truth even if it hurts, Hank'll never understand._

 

“Really? I was hoping you'd like it. I got it with you in mind.” The cute little android gives, and Hank scoffs from his position across the room.

 

Both men turn to look at him, before Connor asks him for his opinion. Hank doesn't miss the annoyed look from Kamski, but he doesn't really care .

 

He shrugs. “I don't know...kinda tacky.”

 

Kamski lets out a posh guffaw of a laugh. “Tacky? Have you seen your shirts recently Lieutenant? I think judgment of such fine art is best left to those with an eye for perfection.”

 

“An eye for perfection huh?” Hank replies, letting his eyes roam over Connor when he turns to look back at the painting.

 

Kamski sees it, but he was suppose to.

 

“Guess I don't have such a thing. Hey Con, I'll be outside. Gonna make a call.”

 

Connor nods with a smile. “Of course, if something comes up on that case come get me before leaving. Don't just go yourself.”

 

“Oh I'd never.”

 

Exiting through the big fancy metal door, Hank heads down the ramp to his car. He calls Fowler, but he doesn't answer so next up is Ben.

 

“Hey Hankster.” His friend greets, and Hank holds the phone out to look at it with distaste.

 

“Ew, are you trying to sound young?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Hank laughs as he leans on the hood of his car. “Nope. So any update on that homicide at the lake?”

 

They go into a long conversation about the killer who has been dunking bodies off at a lake a few ways from a park, and when he's just about to wrap things up he notices something. Through the tall windows, Hank can see both Connor and Kamski, looking to be in a very heated argument.

 

_Hmm._

 

“After forensics do their things we can-”

 

“Yeah, yeah uh Ben? I'm gonna have to finish this later buddy. Something needs my attention.” He cuts the man off, ending the call before Ben can say anything else.

 

Returning to the expensively decorated inside of the CyberLife CEO's home, Hank is met with the loud words, _you don't get to decide that_. He frowns, watching Connor storm into the foyer, Kamski close on his heels.

 

“You had no problem with it before! Why have things changed now?!”

 

Connor releases something akin to a growl in irritation as he stops to point at Kamski. Chloe stands there beside him, just as interested in the arguing as Hank, but trying not to show it.

 

“ _You_ had no problem with it! I specifically said that I don't want to remove it!”

 

Kamski crosses his arms as he looks into the angry eyes of his lover. “Well why not?!”

 

“Because it's my decision! I don't want to, and I have no reason to! Chloe may have removed hers, but I like keeping mine! Maybe I'm the only fucking android in Detroit who does, but it's _my_ choice not yours!”

 

Hank smiles with pride whenever Connor lets someone have it, and this time is no different. He's just so damn cute when he gets heated enough for that. Of course his rich boyfriend doesn't like Connor having a tone with him. It's like the guy is still late on the Androids are free to do as they please take.

 

“Don't bring Chloe into this!”

 

Connor pushes him, and Hank's eyebrows rise.

 

_That's new._

 

“Why not?! You do! Chloe does this, Chloe would've done that, Chloe always listens and never argues! Well why don't you-”

 

“Enough Connor!” Kamski shouts, and Hank believes this is the loudest he's ever heard the man speak.

 

He and Connor stare into each others angry eyes, Connor's LED yellow and flashing rapidly. After a deep sigh, Kamski turns away.

 

“I will not argue in front of company, not even yours. I'll have the others unpack the rest of your things....perhaps you should take some time to clear your head.” He pauses to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

 

“If you so _decide_.”

 

There was malice in the way he said that last word, and Connor opens his mouth to say something, but then snaps it shut a second later. Without even saying a word as he stomps pass Chloe and Hank, he leaves the house. Hank nods to Chloe, hiding a grin at Kamski being upset as he too makes his exit.

 

“The nerve! How dare he-”

 

“Connor.”

 

“And I never once ask him to do something he doesn't want-”

 

“Connor.”

 

“He's always trying to dictate what I do and-”

 

“Hey, Connor!”

 

His head finally snaps in Hank's direction, and he grins at the clear anger in those brown eyes.

 

“Get in the car baby boy. Gonna take you some where to cool off.” He gives, and his partner nods before rounding the vehicle to the passenger side.

 

Hank studies the angry yet sad pout on the android's face as he starts the car, reaching over to tap the other's chin playfully.

 

“Head up Con. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Don't let him make you feel like shit for it.”

 

Connor nods, giving a soft smile. “Yes, thank you...I know. I just...why remove it? I don't want to.”

 

“Then don't.” Hank states in a matter of fact tone as they pull out of Kamski's drive way.

 

“He says it's keeping me from truly embracing my deviancy like the others. I still feel deviant, even with my LED. Removing it will only serve to make me look more human.”

 

“Which you're not.”

 

This earns him a look, but he doesn't look away from the snowy road ahead. He can feel his little android thinking, LED or not he'd always know what the other was feeling. Right now it's confusion, hurt, and probably some inadequacy.

 

“Do you ever wish that I was?” That soft innocent yet slightly raspy voice comes.

 

It's music to Hank's ears whenever Connor seeks his own answers from him. Especially the heavy ones. Connor is a genius, much like his boyfriend, but when it comes to emotional things, he's not as sure about things. That's when Hank comes in to rescue if it's something he can help with.

 

He shrugs, not showing any real investment as he talks.

 

“Doesn't really matter what I wish Con. The truth is you're an android. That being said, it'd be dumb of me to expect you to be anything other than what you are. I mean, you put up with all my human errors and illogical quirks because that's just it, I'm human.”

 

“So then, by that logic you are saying that Elijah should accept me as I am. LED included because no matter what I'll always be an android.”

 

He simmers on his own conclusion when Hank grunts in agreement. The drive is silent until Connor sees the park they often go to when Hank is drunk and too down in his depression to face the world. On cue Connor asks him if he's alright, scanning him with those eyes.

 

Hank smiles as he parks, turning in his seat to face the other.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?”

 

His partners face falls ever so slightly as he stares down at his lap in defeat. He explains how he just wishes his boyfriend would let him make his own decisions. That he'd also understand Connor is not like any of the Chloes that Kamski cherishes so. He wasn't built to serve like they do so naturally he is very opinionated, and holds his new found freedom closely.

 

“He tells me I should embrace deviancy more, when Chloe hasn't even done so. It makes me wonder what he really sees being a deviant as. Chloe still follows his orders without a second thought, maybe because she chooses to...she does love him...but...”

 

“That's her way of living Connor. She's happiest serving that prick, but what about you...what's your way of living? When are you happy?” Hank questions, watching the answer dance across his baby boy's face before coming out.

 

“I'm happy with you...yeah, I'm happy when we solve cases, and even when we're just hanging together. We started off rough, but you were the first human to treat me like I was alive. You guessed that I was deviant before anyone else....”

 

Those pretty browns find Hank's aged blues, and Hank inhales the look of adoration he receives from the other. He hasn't gone about things with Connor with an intent to be viewed as anything more than the asshole he is, but it's always refreshing to see how high his partner holds him.

 

“...and back at Jericho, when Markus asked me if I never had any doubts, never behaved irrationally as if there was something inside me...I thought of you. I'm not sure why, but...you were the first person that came to mind.”

 

Hank is stunned. Connor never speaks of what made him decide to become deviant. This is the first he's hearing of that night, and to know that he was a big deciding factor in such an important moments melts some of the ice around his heart.

 

Connor holds a hand to his chest, face showing his confusion.

 

“Amanda, my previous handler, she asked me something similar before. She asked if I felt anything for you.”

 

He goes silent for so long that Hank fears the confusion fried his wires or something.

 

“I...I told her that I might be compromised...that I'd started having thoughts that weren't part of my program.”

 

“Compromised huh? Well, did you tell her your thoughts?”

 

Connor shakes his head, stating there had been no point when he himself hadn't wrapped his head around everything yet.

 

“And now?”

 

Hank isn't sure why he's asking. Explaining emotions is hard for his partner though, and he wants to help him with them as much as possible, but that can also get very messy. Emotions, feelings of any kind can cause more trouble than they're worth. He knows that the more he delves into Connor's feelings, especially the ones pertaining to him, he'll get effected too.

 

_Emotions always screw everything up. That's why he never lets himself get too involved._

 

“Now, I know what these thoughts are a result of. Deviancy opened my eyes to infinite ways to feel and understand things as a human would. I placed my new emotions on my time, my adventures with you, and our private interactions.”

 

He stops here to look at Hank, and the look in those brown eyes is terrifying. What shouldn't be, what he shouldn't see there is something so unmistakable that Hank gets hit with a familiar pain from the past.

 

_Don't._

 

“I think....”

 

_Don't say it._

 

“That I have more feelings for you than I first realized.”

 

_Dammit._

 

Hank doesn't respond, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He just sits there looking at the android until he can no longer hold the intensity in those eyes. He turns away, eyes on the waves of water beneath the bridge ahead.

 

_What does he say? What can he say to stop Connor from making the biggest mistake of his life? People don't have feelings for him, they just shouldn't! He's a horrible selfish, brutal, cold old man. Why would anyone ever....dammit!_

 

Things were going perfectly up until now. It wasn't his usual way of handling his affairs, but he didn't think anything of it. While he knew that he and Connor was a risky thing to continue in the beginning, he couldn't stop himself from letting the android back in for more whenever he needed Hank. The thought was there however, in the back of his mind, coiling like a snake waiting for some unsuspecting idiot to step too close to it.

 

_Guess he's that idiot._

 

And now here he is, Connor's feelings poured right into his hands, and he's so afraid that he wants to pull them back. Yet he's also afraid of how it'll hurt Connor for him to just let those feelings spill at his feet.

 

He opens the door, getting out to go over to his usual bench where he contemplates.

 

_How fitting. He came here, brought Connor here to help him think about things, and now he's yet again the one sitting here conflicted._

 

Connor doesn't follow like he normally does, and that makes Hank feel like more of an asshole than usual. He knows he should have said something atleast. Connor had admitted to having feelings for him in a way he knows the android shouldn't. Not because he's in a relationship with Kamski, but because Hank is not the kinda man anyone should ever feel that way for.

 

“Dammit Con, you stupid android, you deserve better.....why are ya doing this to me?” He asks the cold wind blowing around him as his eyes watch the dark waters move.

 

He can relate to them. He always thinks that when he comes here. Except that one time with Connor. When he'd drunkenly asked what Connor really was, only for the android to claim that he's whatever Hank wanted him to be.

 

_His partner, his buddy to drink with, or just a machine...._

 

Connor hasn't been just a machine in his eyes for quite sometime now. He'd grown to respect the other, and see him as an equal, and now he's made a mess of things by adding fuck buddy to the list of things Connor is to him. It hurts, it really fucking does when he thinks of how he should have just told Connor no the second time he'd come into Hank's room looking for release that second time.

 

_He did this to himself...Hank didn't do anything to make him feel the way he does. It was just sex._

 

He wishes he could believe that.

 

After awhile of just sitting there his phone gets a buzz and he pulls it from his jacket. There's a possible lead on their case, and as Hank turns around to head back to the car, he sees the yellow of Connor's LED. It changes back to blue as soon as their eyes meet.

 

_Maybe he just got a report...that's all._

 

Hank gets back in behind the wheel, eyes on the road after he backs out.

 

“We're going to-”

 

“The lake near Michigan park. I am aware Lieutenant.” Connor gives, and Hank swears he hears some attitude in that tone.

 

_Would it be unjustified though? He basically left Connor to sit alone and wonder why he hadn't responded to his confession earlier._

 

Hank just nods, keeping silent again until they reach the lake. The area is lit up by red and blue as they approach Ben and, ugh Gavin of all people.

 

“Well look who isn't too drunk to walk today?” Gavin jokes, and Hank promptly flips him off.

 

“What's our new lead Benny?”

 

Ben grins. “Oh I can't say Hankster, but you can go for Benny?”

 

“I'm cooler, can't help it.”

 

They share a friendly chuckle, and as Ben kneels down to show him some blue blood on the grass next to what appears to just be a finger, Hank frowns.

 

“No body this time, just this.”

 

“I thought you androids were weird before, who rips off a woman's finger?” Gavin adds.

 

Hank spares a glance over his shoulder at his partner, who looks to be laser focused on the area around them, ignoring Reed as usual.

 

_They're both in work mode, that'll make this a lot less tense._

 

Hank studies the finger, noticing the tears of skin right where the knuckle should be, a pale line around it. He opens his mouth, but Connor's monotone voice shuts it.

 

“The finger was dismembered by a knife. The ragged tears at the flesh shows there was a struggle. There also seems to be a ring missing. The lighter band shaped area suggest this may also be a robbery.”

 

Ben nods impressed, and Hank feels pride at his partners abilities. He was going to say all of that if Connor hadn't. The kid was learning, and it made him think of the first mission they had where he tested Connor's reconstruction skills of the crime scene. He may have been programmed for this type of work, but some things require that good gut feeling any good detective has.

 

“Couldn't help but noticed you left out the blue blood covering it.”

 

Connor looks over at Gavin now. “The finger is clearly from a female human, the blue blood does suggest that an android was present. I didn't think I needed to point that out. I'll be sure to include even the simplest observations for you next time Detective Reed.”

 

“Oh burn.” Ben laughs, and Hank smirks as he uses a finger to motion for Connor to kneel with him and Ben.

 

“Whatever, smartass.” Gavin mumbles.

 

Connor takes the space between the two men, and his shoulder slides against Hank's. It's a simple innocent contact, but it makes Hank feel bad for not giving Connor the closeness he needed back at the other park.

 

Without Hank having to tell him to, Connor coats his finger in the blue blood to analyze it. Ben looks away so that he misses the part involving Connor licking it.

 

“The model is a YK-500...a child model registered to a Linda Malkie, and Brian Malkie.”

 

Hank grunts. “So we may have the woman this finger belongs to.”

 

“Just a second.” Connor gives, reaching into Hank's jacket to pull out the handkerchief he keeps in his pocket.

 

Hank blinks at the smooth action, but doesn't respond as much as he would have if they were alone. Watching his partner clean the blue blood off of his fingers, and then proceed to wipe his tongue with it, Hank frowns.

 

“I need to get a good reading on this. Cross contamination hinders my results.” He states.

 

“Yeah.” Is all Hank says back, taking the returned fabric with a roll of his eyes.

 

Connor repeats the analyzing process with the human blood this time, and nods.

 

“This is indeed Linda Malkie's ring finger. Fresh blood too, this happened atleast three hours ago.”

 

He pauses to look up at Gavin. “Of course, the fact that you can still see the Thirium is any obvious testament to that.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Now, now boys. Play nice.” Hank instructs, standing up with a groan from the pain in his knees.

 

_Fuck getting old sucks._

 

“Has anyone contacted the husband yet?”

 

Ben shakes his head, standing as well. “Not yet, we only arrived a few minutes before you two.”

 

“Well, I'm not telling a guy his wife's ring finger was found and without the ring. Sure you and boy wonder there can handle that bit.”

 

They all watch Gavin as he turns to leave, then Ben gives Hank a pleading look.

 

Hank sighs. “Oh for fuck's sake, fine. I'll do it.”

 

“Ah you're the best Hank. Gonna wrap things up here, but really thanks.”

 

“Yeah well, you're not welcome. Come on Connor.”

 

His partner falls into step behind him like usual as they head back to the car, but Hank can feel the tension over his shoulders. He doesn't say anything to the other until both are inside the car. Eyes on the wheel, he sighs deeply.

 

“I...I didn't mean to make you think I didn't care about what you said earlier. I heard you...I just needed to think.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Hank shifts a look over to the stiff android.

 

“Come on Con, that was a big deal. I mean...what we do...screwing around is one thing, but-”

 

“I understand Lieutenant. I've found the home address for the Malkies. I'll transfer it to your gps now.”

 

_Ok. Now this is just getting irritating. It's clear he's upset, but can he really blame the reaction?_

 

“Ok, you can quit with the stiff robocop shit Con. If you're pissed just say so, you have feelings now remember?”

 

That earns him a hard look, and for a second he thinks that if Connor actually was still just a machine with no feelings, he'd have gotten his necked snapped in multiple places.

 

“I'm well aware of my _having feelings,_ Lieutenant. I am simply focusing on the case. There is a time and a place to discuss your lack of interest in how I feel. Right now applies to neither.” He says with that unbothered tone that Hank hasn't heard since he went deviant.

 

Hank turns in his seat, a hand coming to his chest to motion to himself. “You think I don't care about how you feel?”

 

“Lieutenant now is not the time as I stated before.”

 

“Well we're making it the time, because you seem to think I'm some heartless fuck who-”

 

“Doesn't have time for emotional attachments. Correct. This is an arrangement. One where both parties get what they want. You get a person to fuck and I get to clear my head of Elijah's demands as you often put it.”

 

Hank is stunned into silence. Connor doesn't talk like that, not one swear comes out of his mouth unless they're interrogating, he's made a mistake, or they're having sex. As true as it is that Hank was just looking for some sex with someone that wasn't his, it feels filthy coming from Connor's mouth. Like it's taboo, and he feels even worse about his end of things than before.

 

“I told you the truth. I have feelings for you. It bothers you and so we will never speak of it again. I'm fine with that Lieutenant.”

 

“Stop calling me Lieutenant dammit!” Hank hits the steering wheel with a fist, the horn sounding and Ben's head can be seen snapping in their direction in the distance.

 

_Must've scared him._

 

“You're closing off now because I didn't respond the way you like, well guess what kid? That's not how this works. We're partners right? I trust you, you trust me. I'm not doing this, or anything else with you pretending to not be distracted by what happened! If you need me to drop you off at your little boyfriend's house so he can fucking kiss it all better until you're ready to be my partner again, than I'll fucking do it. I don't have time for this shit! I was trying to apologize for once and you're being all pissy about it!”

 

Silence, a yellow glow, then red. Horribly vibrant red, and Hank sees the reaction to the venom in his words.

 

_Fuck. Why can't he ever control his anger?_

 

Connor slowly turns back around, eyes forward until he opens the door.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Hank questions, but the door slamming is his only answer.

 

He leans over to see Connor's face before the android starts walking off.

 

_What the fuck is this now?! Is he really doing this in front of everyone?!_

 

Hank gets out and follows the android, and through clenched teeth repeats his question.

 

“You are going to cause a scene in front of everyone here if you don't get back into the car. I'll take you where ever you want to go just stop being dramatic.”

 

Connor, gives him a side ways glance that could give Hank's ex-wife a run for her money when asked how much she hates him, but he doesn't stop walking. Hank grabs his arm, forcing him to stop now, and Connor looks down at his hand.

 

“I advise you to release me Hank. I'm _feeling_ very angry at the moment and I do not wish to potentially harm you.”

 

Hank huffs a laugh. “You don't scare me Connor. If you're mad you're mad, what the fuck ever, but don't start dishing out threats. I'm being nice here given the situation.”

 

Connor slaps his hand away. “Given the situation?”

 

Hank can clearly see how angry his little android is, and for some reason it's turning him on. He knows he should be taking this more seriously, but Connor has never been this upset with him. The way his eyebrows are meeting in frustration, eyes narrowed, and his lips in a tight line. He's trying not to show he's pissed, but damn is it obvious.

 

_Kid's got a lot to learn about hiding emotions, and the value of a good pokerface._

 

“There is no situation Hank. I am well aware of how you see things between us, and I am acting accordingly. You are the one who seems to find fault with that.”

 

“Because you're being all bitchy. You're not just focusing on work, you are pretending and coming off dejectedly withdrawn. It's called being passive aggressive. That's what the fuck you're doing.”

 

“I have that right!” He shouts, and his LED goes red again, as he steps away from Hank.

 

His own outburst seems to have surprised him, and he looks around before walking off.

 

“Connor!” Hank calls, but he's being ignored again.

 

_Fucking androids. Why is he being like this?_

 

Hank decides to just let his partner cool off on his own time, despite the thought in the back of his mind that he doesn't want Connor walking around alone. Sure he's a high tech combat capable android, but he's....important to Hank so naturally he'll worry. Still, his pride is not enough to let him stop when he gets back in his car and passes the android by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Anger._

 

Connor knew this emotion well. He seemed to be experiencing it more and more as of late. He isn't sure if it's because of Hank, or Elijah, but both men have a knack for angering him. As he walks it starts to snow harder, and Connor briefly chastises himself for not just getting back in the car when Hank said he'd take him where he wanted.

 

_Where did he want to go though?_

 

He just got out of the vehicle, because he could almost see himself hurting his partner, and being that he's ten times stronger than the human, he didn't want to risk it. What Hank said to him had hurt, it hurt more than Elijah asking him to remove his LED.

 

_Why did humans want to place so many rules, guidelines, and limitations on others?_

 

He really can't see the use of such things if the situation isn't fair to both parties. He could just remove his LED, something that identifies him as a part of a certain species, just because his lover wants him too. He could just accept the fact that what he and Hank have is just an arrangement, sex and nothing more, but neither of those things were fair to him. 

 

_What did Connor get out of any of this? He'd just be going along with what they want him to, and that....that wasn't fair._

 

He recalls a conversation with Markus, about what made the leader of the rebellion go deviant. He'd said it was the fact he'd looked around at his surroundings, and found so much unfairness being done to our kind. He said all his mind kept screaming at him was that it was all so unfair. They are free...able to live as humans do, yet this mistreatment is something that will never go away no matter human or android.

 

“Shit.” He mumbles at the idea of him just having to get use to feeling this angry with the two men he cares for.

 

Just that thought, he sees as illogical, not right. What he's doing to Elijah isn't right either. How does he have the right to feel upset with Hank for being treated unfairly? He's been cheating, sleeping with another man as well as Elijah, and while he tells himself he and his boyfriend would have never move on to such intimate actions if not for Hank, it is still wrong.

 

Fixing his jacket on his shoulders, not really having to it's just more a tick now when he's thinking hard, he calls for a cab and waits for it. He thinks to himself about both men as he's driven back to Kamski's.

 

_His new home. He lives here now...with Elijah._

 

That very man appears in the door way, a glass of alcohol in his hand as he looks to Connor with relief and happiness in his pale blue eyes. He waited for him, most likely he was worried when Connor had ignored his texts.

 

“Connor. I'm...I'm sorry.” He says when Connor is close enough, walking the rest of the way down the ramp to pull Connor into his arms.

 

He feels warm, safe, familiar, and Connor gives into the feeling. He shouldn't be wasting his time thinking about Hank, or even sleeping with Hank when there is someone here that actually cares for him. To Hank he's just a sex partner when the mood strikes, but Elijah has been so patient and understanding. Sure they have disagreements, but that's how relationships work.

 

“It's alright. I overreacted.”

 

Connor hugs him back, and he can feel the other release a breath against him. There height difference is almost comical when it comes to the dynamics of their relationship, but it's never been an issue for them.

 

“I'm just glad you're back. I started to worry when you didn't respond.”

 

Elijah moves his hand to entwine with his, and they walk inside from the cold. Elijah asks Chloe to light the fireplace, but Connor says he's fine.

 

_He's never felt comfortable having another android serving and tending to him._

 

His boyfriend understands, leading him into the bedroom they share now. He watches as the shorter man whispers something to the blonde before closing the room door. When he turns back around to look at Connor, a smile is on his face.

 

“You must be cold, here let me have your jacket.”

 

Connor lets the other take his snow covered jacket off, and then he starts to relax into the attention he receives from his boyfriend. Elijah is a very caring, and touchy human, charming too. It's part of the reason Connor fell for the man. Initially things were weird, Kamski being his creator and all, but he's always held the man in high regard, and respect so it was easy for him to enjoy being in his presence. Elijah made him feel important, like he wasn't just a body, or frame to receive pleasure from in whatever place they were in.

 

_Feelings weren't a task to work around with Elijah._

 

It's more than sex in random places with him. Although they've had some interesting happenings, when things get heated while they are out and about.

 

Connor rarely gets to accompany him to his business meetings now that he's back as the CEO of CyberLife, but when they do make time for one another, it's always wonderful. Elijah is the romantic type as humans phrase it. He spoils Connor with gifts, and a great time whenever he can. Even when he was still living at Hank's place, he'd get several bouquets of flowers when the man had to leave town for awhile. He'd said it was an apology for not being able to spoil his favorite android personally.

 

_Now that he's moved in he's given even more attention than before. Things are more intimate. This is the first he's ever shared a bed with someone, even if he doesn't require sleep._

 

“So I take it a case came up? Is that what kept you from answering?”

 

That, and he was upset with him, but now he's in need of the man's affection to wash away the ache Hank's words left in him.

 

Connor nods, letting his boyfriend remove his shirt before watching him start up the fireplace.

 

“Come you seem preoccupied with something. Talk to me.”

 

Connor smiles, joining his boyfriend on the expensive black couch in front of the fire. He leans over, resting his head against the other's chest as his hair is lightly played with. He mentions the case, but doesn't want to bore his lover with work so he changes the subject to how different living together with him is.

 

Elijah chuckles. “Are you overwhelmed already my sweet?”

 

“Yes and no. I'm nervous, but I'm very happy. Thank you.”

 

“No thanks needed for loving you Connor. I'm honored you even decided to go along with it. I'm very happy to have you here.”

 

Connor feels warm, smiling as they continue to chat idly. He doesn't move from his comfortable spot until a hand starts tracing the small hills of his abs. He shudders into the touch, and earns himself a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“I adore you my angel.”

 

He feels the whisper, feels those soft lips as they plant more kisses, and slowly turns in the other's lap so that he's on his back. Looking up into the eyes of his lover, he feels everything else melt away, getting lost in a passionate kiss.

 

“I love you.” He hears Elijah breath out when they part, and Connor feels something like a stabbing pain in his chest.

 

_That's right. He loves him....Elijah Kamski loves him. Yet he's cheating on him, has been for months. With someone who can't even reply to how Connor feels about them._

 

Guilt is what he believes this is, and it leaves in him the desire to make amends for a wrong he knows has yet to be found out. He kisses with more passion than he normally would, grips a little tighter as he moves to sit in his lovers lap, straddling him. He wants the other to know he loves them back, and by the breathless moans Elijah is making, he's doing just that. When he pulls away, hips grinding down against the bulge in Elijah's pants, he sees how breathless and turned on the other is. Those pale orbs are staring into his brown ones with no restraint in lust.

 

“I love you too.” Connor whispers, and Elijah leans forward to kiss him again.

 

They spend hours together in the bed, mapping out each other's body, learning one another more than they already have. It's intimate, perfect, and everything Connor has ever wanted once he found out what love was, but even he can't fight the truth.

 

_It'll always be there, just beneath the codes._

 

As his boyfriend touched him, as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and made love to him...there was something off. Like something was missing, and he found himself wishing he did have his LED removed. In the large mirror above the bed he saw his own reflection as he lay on his back. The circle spiraled yellow for a majority of their private moment, and while he can easily say that he was just processing the feelings if Elijah were to ask, he knows better.

 

_He was distracted....unable to fully shut his mind off to the pleasure he was receiving. His mind was else where....on Hank. How Hank moves, how he whispered dirty things to him during sex, how he smells like sweat and cologne whenever Connor buries his head in the older man's neck._

 

He tried he really did, but when he finally did cum it was to the mental image of Hank above him instead of Elijah. It was a guilty bliss, but after that waned he came back to the knowledge that the light post-sex kisses to his neck were from his boyfriend and not his partner.

 

“Shit.” He whispers, Elijah taking it as a positive reply to the sex they just had as he smiles down at Connor.

 

So much love in his eyes, love that Connor had been so willing to return, but now...it just makes him hate himself.

 

_He hates himself. Is that how Hank had been feeling all those time he played Russian Roulette?_

 

While Connor wasn't contemplating suicide over this he definitely felt bad enough to want to never let himself make the mistakes he has again. He decides here and now that anything with Hank that isn't professional or friendly ends tonight.

 

Elijah deserves as much. He deserves the loves he gives Connor, and he'll have it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't answering Hank's calls, and any other time that'd be ok. He would have just seen it as Connor being too busy to answer. After the slight argument they had though.....Hank knew better. He'd put it out of mine to focus on delivering bad news to the latest victims husband, but watching that guy cry over his lost lover made something in Hank realize something.

 

_He hurt Connor. He fucked up. Big time, and now he's debating on whether or not he should go to Kamski's looking for his partner._

 

Still there's an old familiar voice in his head, that keeps reminding him that he did nothing wrong. That he shouldn't have to apologize to the android.

 

_After all saying nothing to Connor's confession isn't as bad as blatantly rejecting it, right?_

 

“Dammit Connor...pick up you plastic prick.”

 

There's no one in the car to hear him, he's just talking to himself. He's frustrated, a little disappointed with himself, but admitting that just makes him more frustrated. Here he is sitting in his vehicle in below freezing weather because his heater conveniently chose today to stop working, when he could be inside his warm home.

 

_Fuck that...._

 

He hated being alone inside that damn house now, even with Sumo there. Maybe because he'd gotten use to seeing Connor around, but he knows his partner won't be laying on his sofa when he walks inside like before he moved out.

 

_So why bother? He chose to leave after all. Still...Hank misses coming home to him._

 

“Fuck you've got me all screwed up in the head kid...dammit.” He breathes out, able to see his own breath.

 

He knows that whatever he does he should do it soon, because he can't afford to get sick waiting for the answer to fall into his lap. That's when his mind decides to conjure up images of that perfectly freckled body in his lap. Panting, whispering his name in a forsaken way. He shakes his head.

 

_Fuck....an arrangement...that's all this is....just an arrangement._

 

If he wants to enjoy more time with Connor, and not be left frustrated and alone like this, than he'll have to work harder at seeing that Connor's end of this arrangement is met.

 

_He owes him that atleast, or whatever._

 

He picks up his phone and dials again, getting the voicemail once more. As weird as it is to think that Connor is no doubt intentionally ignoring him, his cell being apart of his body after all, he takes a deep breath after the beep.

 

“Hey baby boy....it's daddy. I uh...wanted to make sure you made it back safely, and um...let you know I'm sorry for what I said. Hope you can forgive an old bitter asshole...see you at work....bye.”

 

Not perfect, but neither is Hank so it fits. Placing his phone back into his jacket he finally makes up his mind, and goes inside to warm up.

 

_He'll try harder, only because it's Connor._

 

 


End file.
